Keep Your Eyes Open
by simplyneneng
Summary: Sebastian Smythe - Santana Lopez's fanfiction. "Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did, Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid, I'm still standing after all this time, Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind.." enjoy :


_**A light Glee fanfiction. **_

_**Pairing: Sebastian Smythe – Santana Lopez. (I'm truly one of their big fans!)**_

_**Timeline: 2 tahun after glee season 3. Santana – Brittany putus (Sorry, buat fans mereka) karena Santana memilih untuk mengejar karir di New York dan Brittany ga terlalu setuju.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_Keep Your Eyes Open_

Jalanan New York memang tidak akan pernah sepi meski matahari sudah menutup dirinya dan bulan mulai menerangi kota dengan ratusan lampu disetiap sudut dan neon-neon pada gedung-gedung tinggi yang membuat kota ini terlihat sama meriahnya baik pada siang atau malam hari. Seorang gadis dengan balutan dress bergaris ketat selutut dan rambut yang diurai sedang berdiri didepan salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Times Square dan menikmati tayangan komersial ataupun banner besar yang terpampang dengan berbagai macam tema disekitarnya. Sepatu wedgesnya yang setinggi 12 sentimeter bisa saja membuatnya terkilir dalam langkahnya yang lebih mendekati pada kata berlari. Tidak ada yang membuatnya seantusias ini selain ketika ia dan kelompok Glee Club nya berhasil masuk kejuaraan Nasional di New York 3 tahun yang lalu. Sudah sejak pagi ia berkeliling New York dan beberapa kali ikut bernyanyi dan menari ketika mendengar alunan lagu dari para penyanyi jalanan serta menerima bunga dari beberapa orang yang lewat. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup melupakan apa yang terjadi kurang dari 48 jam sebelumnya antara ia dan kekasihnya.

Ia duduk disalah satu anak tangga besar didekat poster besar pementasan broadway yang baru dengan salah satu bintang pendukungnya adalah April Rhodes, wanita yang cukup ia kenal, ketika ia mendengar alunan musik lagi disalah satu sudut didekat Tiffany's. Gadis itu berjalan lagi mendekat pada kelompok penyanyi jalanan tersebut.

"_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind.."_

Lagu yang ia rasa pas sekali dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia bergoyang mengikuti irama musik yang menyenangkan dengan beat yang cukup cepat dan menyenangkan.

Seseorang menepuk pundak gadis itu dari belakang dan mengacungkan bunga mawar putih kehadapannya, "Bunga untukmu, Miss."

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan menerima bunga tersebut, "Terima kasih..." ia terdiam sambil mengernyitkan kening ketika orang tersebut membenarkan topi baseball yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan sekilas profil wajahnya, "..Smythe?"

"Menyedihkan bertemu denganmu disini, Santana." Sebastian Smythe membuka topinya dan memandang Santana Lopez dengan tatapan sarkatis seperti biasa.

Santana menatap heran pada Sebastian yang terlihat sangat berbeda tanpa seragam Dalton Academy nya. Ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang dan jeans, "Lalu kenapa kau memberiku bunga?"

"Untuk apa aku memberimu bunga? Bunga itu adalah titipan seseorang yang lewat untuk kuberikan padamu. Sama sekali bukan dariku." Jawab Sebastian lalu menyimpulkan senyum, "Well, apa kabar gadis Ohio yang satu ini?"

Santana balas tersenyum karena tak ada gunanya juga menyulut pertengkaran lagi dengan warblers didepannya ini, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku merasa lebih mandiri sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kurasa untuk alasan yang sama kau berada disini. Menuntut ilmu? Mengejar karier? Atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu setelah putus dengan kekasih?" Santana melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir Sebastian sementara cowok itu hanya terkekeh puas.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Santana melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Santana yang melotot makin lebar melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hei, Smythe!" dengan terpaksa Santana menyusul Sebastian dengan langkah cepat mengingat kaki Sebastian lebih panjang dan bisa menghasilkan langkah yang lebih lebar dari dirinya. Dan kini Sebastian sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya. Beberapa kali Santana menabrak orang yang melintas berlawanan arah dengannya dan puncaknya ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan sudah siap untuk merasakan kerasnya trotoar..

Tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi. Yang terjadi adalah lengan Sebastian yang dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Santana sebelum terbanting ke tanah. Sebastian membiarkan kakinya menjadi tumpuan ketika gadis itu berusaha untuk berdiri tegak lagi, "Lain kali kau bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Oh yeah," Santana membenarkan bajunya dan menatap Sebastian lagi, "Sekarang katakan tahu darimana kau kabar tentangku dan Brittany?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku tahu apa-apa tentang kau dan gadismu yang itu, kan? Aku hanya mengatakannya sebagai kemungkinan alasanmu berada disini."

"Oh.." wajah Santana memerah sementara Sebastian tenggelam dalam tawa lepas yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Santana, "Tak kusangka kau bisa tertawa juga selain mengeluarkan tawa sarkatismu."

"Kau kejam juga kadang-kadang."

"Hidup ini kejam, Smythe. Masalah makan dan dimakan aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan bahkan kenyang karenanya."

Sebastian mengakhiri tawanya dengan sedikit kekeh kecil, "Panggil aku Sebastian dan kau akan kutraktir makan malam. Bagaimana?"

Kali ini Santana yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Kau mengajakku makan malam? Apa ini benar kau, huh?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab apa-apa melainkan hanya menatap Santana dan tersenyum menggoda. Gadis itu tertawa makin keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Sebastian_. Di restoran mana kita akan makan malam?"

"Ikuti aku!"

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang menuju sebuah gedung pencakar langit di sekitar Times Square dan Santana tak henti-hentinya mengernyit keheranan melihat cowok didepannya yang berjalan santai dengan menaruh kedua tangannya disaku pada kedua sisi celana jeansnya sambil kadang bersenandung tak jelas. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Sebastian Smythe yang ia kenal dan mencari gara-gara dengan New Direction sebelum Kejuaraan Regional tahun lalu.

Sesampainya di gedung tinggi itu, Sebastian mengisyaratkan pada Santana untuk mengikutinya menuju lift.

Santana sedikit berjingkat untuk berbisik pada Sebastian, "Kau yakin makan malam di restoran dalam gedung ini?"

Sebastian mengangguk mantap dan beralih pada petugas didalam lift, "Lantai 28, _please_."

Petugas itu mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti senang melihat pasangan muda berkencan di gedung tersebut. Sebastian sengaja menggandeng tangan Santana dan mendelik meminta gadis itu menurut ketika Santana melotot melihat apa yang cowok itu lakukan. Tapi setelah itu ia tahu hal seperti itu diperlukan untuk menyamarkan status seksual mereka berdua yang sedikit berbeda.

"Selamat datang di lantai 28." Petugas lift menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu lift terbuka dan mempersilahkan Sebastian dan Santana untuk keluar.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Sebastian dan Santana bersamaan.

Dengan cepat Santana melepas gandengan tangan Sebastian, "Oke, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kearah sini." Sebastian berjalan mendahului Santana lagi dan berhenti didepan sebuah restoran bergaya broadway modern yang berisi puluhan anak muda dengan dandanan santai. Interiornya dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga pemandangan langit malam yang indah dengan bintang dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari tiap sudut tempat duduk, "Ayo!" Santana kembali mengerang ketika Sebastian menggandeng tangannya lagi ketika hendak memasuki area restoran.

Seorang pelayan mengantar mereka berdua kesalah satu meja didekat tembok kaca yang menyajikan sudut pemandangan malam yang menarik, karena dari sana mereka bisa melihat bulan dengan jelas. Mereka lalu memesan minuman untuk menemani menghabiskan malam.

"Wow..." hanya itu yang mampu terlontar dari mulut Santana ketika ia duduk dan melihat keluar, "Darimana kau tahu tempat seindah ini?"

"Kau minta jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Alis Santana menyatu, "Jujur."

"_Actually, _Kurt yang memberitahuku tempat ini." Santana membelalak lebar mendengar jawaban Sebastian sementara cowok itu hanya senyum-senyum santai seperti biasa.

"Kurt? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebastian mengangkat bahunya, "Cerita yang panjang untuk kujelaskan hanya dalam kurang dari satu malam. Intinya ia sempat mengundangku kesini beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama beberapa 'teman-teman' kami yang lain untuk merayakan diterimanya ia di NYADA."

"Pasti kau banyak mendapat mangsa baru saat itu." Santana lalu tertawa sambil menatap lawan bicaranya itu yang kini juga sedang tertawa, "Kau sudah _move on _dari Blaine, kan? Lalu siapa sekarang?"

"Tidak ada. Well, mungkin belum jadi lihat saja nanti." Minuman yang mereka pesan sudah datang di meja, "Kau sendiri? Jadi kau dan gadis pemandu sorak itu putus? Sayang sekali.."

"Yeah," gelas berisi minuman berwarna toska itu terlihat sangat nikmat dan segera saja Santana mengangkat dan meminumnya, "Ia tidak mau aku meninggalkan Ohio dan memang begitulah rencana awalku tahun lalu sampai akhirnya aku mendapat dorongan dari Kurt, Rachel, dan Mercedes untuk memulai kehidupan baru bersama mereka disini. Dan, New York memang luar biasa! Aku baru sampai dan bahkan belum sempat mengunjungi mereka bertiga, tapi aku sudah sangat menikmati suasananya."

"Dunia ini tidak hanya sebatas Lima dan Ohio saja. Kita harus terus membuka mata untuk dunia yang lebih baru dan menantang-"

"-Tumben sekali kata-katamu benar." Potong Santana.

Sebastian menggeleng diiringi senyum tipis dan melanjutkan, "Coba saja kau lihat keluar sana, New York juga hanya satu tempat kecil yang merupakan bagian dari sesuatu. Suatu negara, Amerika. Masih banyak tempat yang bisa dijelajahi dengan hambatan berbeda yang menghadang tentunya."

"Dan kita mulai dari sini." Sambung Santana, "Kau benar. Bintang lebih memilih berada diatas karena ia tahu ia tidak akan mampu untuk menghadapi pedihnya cobaan didunia, ia memilih untuk melihat semua sudut dari sana. Cerdas."

Senyum dibibir Sebastian belum juga luntur, "Kau bisa menjadi bintang sendiri disini." Ia mengacungkan gelas minumannya keatas, "Bersulang untuk masa depan yang lebih baik?"

Santana mengambil gelas miliknya dan melakukan seperti yang Sebastian lakukan, "Dan untuk pilihan hidup yang terbaik."

Mereka bersulang dan meminum dari gelas masing-masing sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah yang akan menemani mereka menghabiskan hari ini. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara nyanyian dan alunan musik dari para penyanyi ditengah restoran tersebut.

"_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around, they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open."_

THE END

* * *

Credit:

kutipan lagu 1 – _I'm Still Standing _by_ Elton John_

kutipan lagu 2 + judul ffn – _Eyes Open _by_ Taylor Swift_

* * *

_**Yeah! **_

_**Akhirnya ff glee pertamaku, pairing sebtana pertama, dan ff oneshot tanpa jeda pertama juga! :D**_

_**So, mind to read n review? ;)**_


End file.
